Jagorkon
Jagorkon is the King of The Void Kingdom and is the father of Alexander Van Helsing, Christopher Grant and Vespari Van Helsing. He is the husband of Blasphema and is the leader of the now disbanded 8 Heroes. Personality Appearance Biology History Pre-Storyline A demon boy was born to an unknown family in hell that burned in the flames of Hell and he ran through the burning corpses until he saw a red decaying stairway leading down to the 9th Circle of Hell where he ran down. Jagorkon ran into a man in a black cloak who asked the boy to call him Future who greeted him. Future named the boy Jagorkon after an old friend he lost in the war and lead him down the stairs to his home, a ruined mansion in the 9th circle. Future taught Jagorkon how to speak and he learned most things in hours what would take a boy years to learn. Jagorkon asked Future why he took him in and Future told him that he could see everything in existence and he could see great potential within Jagorkon and he said he could help him escape hell forever, making Jagorkon feel very relieved to escape hell. Future took Jagorkon to a large castle and Future took him to two humongous black doors and Future opened them by tapping on them with his finger. Future said that only one person not born in the castle may enter and Jagorkon must go alone. Jagorkon walked through a place that looked alien to him and he entered a room made of gold with Satan standing in his throne of gold skeletons. Satan asked why Jagorkon had come and he said that Future told him that this place could make him leave Hell. Satan thought and remembered he made a deal with the Ghost of the Future making him forced to send children in hell to the surface and Satan said that he could leave but it would be in a place where demons are despised and feared and even hunted but Jagorkon said that he had been living his life in hell and anywhere else couldn't be worse. This impressed Satan and he clicked his fingers and Jagorkon was sent to England in the 15th century where people that looked and acted supernatural were executed. Jagorkon sees a carriage with a merchant and a few farmers and he greets them but they are horrified by his appearance and he runs from them into the woods as they attack him with farming tools. Jagorkon then remembered that Su had given him a book about the medieval times and he read it and he realised he need a disguise and he saw a group of children in a river swimming and he sees a small cloak and he takes it but is noticed and runs as the children throw mud and rocks at him. He wears the cloak and has a hood on him to hide and then finds a village and he sees a stall selling apples and he walks by and tries to steal one but the stall's owner sees him and he grabs Jagorkon's hand and the reaction results in Jagorkon's hood falling off and he is exposed as a demon as it reveals his non human face. Jagorkon takes the apple and runs through the village but is chased by villagers and he begs the villagers to leave him alone as he runs. He then runs into an armoured patrol of medieval soldiers and got attacked, Jagorkon ran through streets and ran up an execution stand and leapt into a ladies bathhouse which startled them. Jagorkon leapt through another window into a tavern and was attacked by drunks. He knocks one of drunks out of the bar through a front window and he leaps out through it only to run into a squad of soldiers Jagorkon tries to run away but ends up in an alley and hits a dead end. The soldiers begin closing in on Jagorkon and he curls up in fear and begs Satan to take him back to hell but realizes that only adult demons can shift between hell and earth since the ghost of the future told him while he was being raised by him. Jagorkon is then beaten by the hilt of a claymore sword and is then impaled by it. The soldiers then pick up Jagorkon and take him to the woods next to the village and toss him in a bears cave to be eaten. But Jagorkon reawakens with the stab wound completely healed like it wasn't there and he remembers that demons have also got a strong healing factor and since he is a child, his healing factor is weak and it will get stronger as he gets older and he sleeps in the cave. The next morning Jagorkon is attacked by the grizzly bear which owns the cave, but when it is about to strike Jagorkon he tells it to leave him alone and the bear then settles down and licks Jagorkon's face and he remembers that demons can also communicate with any being in existence, including animals. He names the bear Timmy and spends the next two years to the age of 5 living with the bear and is very happy to be with a someone who knows the feeling of being seen as a threat just because of an unnatural look. Then the two years of peace come to an end when soldiers shoot Timmy in the head with more than a dozen arrows, instantly killing the bear. Jagorkon then runs wondering how they found him and he overhears that some hunters found them and told the village mayor about Jagorkon, making the mayor react in fear and order Jagorkon to be killed on the spot and kill anyone or thing in the way. Jagorkon runs through the woods as arrows miss him and branches brush his body violently. Jagorkon then sprouts his wings and begins to fly and realizes his wings were now strong enough to lift his own weight. Jagorkon then sees a river and he knows that if he gets across the river he will be safe but when he gets 3 meters across the river, his back is covered in arrows and his wings are torn and he falls into the river and is drifted out to sea. A fishing boat nets lots of fish but then they fish out Jagorkon's body out of the ocean completely healed and still alive but unconscious but the fishermen thinks that he's dead. One of the fishermen tries to find a heartbeat from Jagorkon's body but since his skin is denser than normal and he has an armoured bone structure, he can't find one. The men decide to sell him to some people to put in a museum and they sail to The City of Knights to sell him. The men put him in a cage for safety precautions and begin auctioning Jagorkon off to people at the city harbour but then Jagorkon wakes up but is trapped in a cage and the men continuously decide to auction him. Jagorkon tries to break out and then he blast the cage out with a green flame blast and he flies out but is weakened and runs through the city. Jagorkon is attacked by villagers and soldiers and he runs onto the top of a house roof but is surrounded by soldiers and he knocks one off with his wings and the soldier lands on a horse, saving himself. Jagorkon then leaps into the air and tries to fly off but he notices an arrow in his side and he crashes into a wood near the city and he screams for people to leave him be and he passes out from exhaustion. The next day Jagorkon steals a cloak and hood from a farm and tries to sneak into the city to get supplies but then sees that the civilians are crowding around an area in the city and in a gap in the crowd he sees two child angel girls in the crowd being worshipped. Jagorkon is dazzled by their beauty and tries to walk over to the crowd but he loses focus on his tail and it sticks out from his cloak and a soldier sees it and yells everyone about Jagorkon being in the town. Jagorkon tries to escape but is trapped in the town as archers block his way and he is attacked by villagers and soldiers and they surround him and they beat him as he yells at them to leave him alone until the angels tell them to let him be as he has done nothing wrong and the villagers say that he is a demon and they think that demons are beings of evil and the angels say they are just being racist. The angel with white hair says her name is Hopeaalaa and she says to Jagorkon that she won't hurt him and will be his friend and Jagorkon hugs her out of glee. Skills Weapons Excalibur: Guts & Gore: Abilities Techniques Transformations